Healing the Broken
by Sana-banana
Summary: Syaoran, new student, is perplexed when Sakura, a cute girl with a past doesn't any interest in him. Sakura is running a business out of her dorm room, Syaoran begins to doubt the innocence of it when he sees her in the condom section of the drugstore.
1. Chapter One

**Title : **Healing the broken

**Full Summary :** Ever since the event of her father's death, Sakura has blamed herself. The only one who makes Sakura happy is her best friend Tomoyo. In order to pay tuition to stay close to Tomoyo, Sakura's been running a little business of her own out of her dorm room doors. Syaoran, a stockboy at a local drug store, spots Sakura, at least weekly in the condom section, which leads him to doubt the innocence of her endeavor.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Card Captor Sakura in anyway and nor do I gain any financial benefit for this story.

Author's comments are located at the bottom.

* * *

-._.-

▪▫▪▫**"****Money can't mend a broken heart;**▫▪▫▪  
▫▪▫▪**that's Love's job!****"**▪▫▪▫

_.-._

* * *

"Ahh, Sak... Sakura.. Ahhh... Chot- unnn..." The suggestive noises came from behind the door. Slight growling awakened Tomoyo's attention. Tomoyo stood next to the door, with her ear rested on the thinnest part. "Sakura,... just.. a little...Ahhh... nnnn. Less rough.." Tomoyo frowned and walked past Sakura's dorm room door, and into hers. She sighed as she gracefully fluttered past her bedroom and into their shared kitchen. Sitting at the table.

The dorm was huge, when they had gotten accepted into Matsu-ko High, a somewhat prestigious boarding school just south of Tomoeda, Tomoyo hardly knew what to do with the place in terms of decorating. She visited a local fabric store and brought Sakura along in search of her opinions on some of the stuff. She kept a keen eye on Sakura's tastes, and loved what she picked out so much, she practically made the place a shrine of Sakura (or atleast, of all the panels that Sakura decided on).

Tomoyo sighed. Thinking of how cheery Sakura had been then always reminded her of how much she'd changed. Tomoyo couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe if Sakura's brother wasn't so... She stopped the train of thought in it's tracks, not wanting to break the rule of silence on the matter, even if it was just in her thoughts. She gathered herself and focused on how fortunate they had been that Sakura could be with her, even in this prestigous school.

The name "Matsu-ko" characterizes the school in one word, "matsu", meaning Pine tree, and "ko", meaning lake. The school was literally built on the lake. If you walk down to the bottom floor, half of the classroom floors(otherwise known as the science wing) are made up of 2 solid meters of glass, although, the other half of of the building was built on land. The lake on which the school was built had been a river that, until several decades ago, fed into the North Pacific ocean; it's feeder had dried up and it's water level dropped. The water could no longer make it into the ocean, successfully making the river one long, unmoving body of water. The school was built on what used to be a bend, meaning that it was a pretty deep trip to the bottom. The school's engineering students had built a bridge to the other side a while ago. Although no one used it, it **was** certified as safe. In order to get to it, you had to walk around a quarter mile off the school campus and deep into the pine needle covered forest. Most student didn't have the motivation to explore, The student body made up of mostly children from old money families.

"Less rough isn't going to help you." She heard Sakura say. Then she heard a wail of pleasure.

"Ahh! Nn!.." Panting. "Oh god, you're good." Tomoyo counted around two minutes, and then opened the door. She stayed in the doorway and smiled kindly at the boy getting dressed. He flicked his head up in a way that showed that he acknowledged she was there, Tomoyo the looked blankly at the guy as he turned to Sakura, she could see the lust in his eyes for her, needlessly aggrivating Tomoyo to no end.

"So, Sakura, how much do I owe you today?" Tomoyo watched Sakura as she took a glance at the clock.

"I think forty is fine. It's a loyal customer discount." Sakura stuck out her hand at the guy and budged impatiently as he fiddled with his wallet. She grabbed the money from his hand and stuck it into the waistband of her knickers and looked at the guy, he was smiling right at her, she smiled back, **extremely** sarcastic. The boy obviously didn't notice the "now's the appropriate time to leave" aura from the room as he continued to talk.

"Do you think we can.. go just a little bit further next time?" He smiled creepily, Sakura forced herself to smile aswell, and she walked up to him twirling her index finger just below his collar bone. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and thanked her genes that she was this short.

"Well, I guess you're just gonna have to come back and find out." She smiled seductively, and sent him out the door, as soon as he turned around, she switched to her sarcastic smile and began waving in a fashion way too vigorous to be considered as a genuine wave. Even though she knew he couldn't see her, she saved face with herself by doing this.

Once he closed the door and she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, she turned to her bedside table and muttered something full of venom, "Fucking pervert," as she put the cash into the wad and wrapped the elastic band around it yet again. She saw Tomoyo move out of the doorway and into her room, sitting on the bed in a graceful way. She sat next to her, and rested her elbows on her knees, rubbing her eyebrows, stretching the muscles that had been so worked throughout the whole day.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo stretched her arm out, about to rub her friends shoulders, but decided not to, "You don't have to do this.." She saw her friend grit her teeth, her jaw, locked. "I can get my mother to pay for your tuitio-" She stopped speaking as Sakura covered her ears, Tomoyo looked down guiltily.

"You **know** I can't do that. You've helped me out way too much already." Sakura pulled her legs up and balled up into a ball. "I have to work through this by myself. I can't be owing anyone anything. You've already done enough by keeping me beside you, even though I'm a basket case."

"It's normal for a girl in your situation to be like this... You aren't _supposed_ to be well balanced!" Tomoyo readjusted herself.

"It's my fault... if I was more mature... If I could have handled it better... I wouldn't have to rely on you so much..." Tomoyo hugged her friend, she furrowed her brow, feeling her insides twist as she empathetically felt Sakura's pain.

"Sakura, I live everyday to see your face. If you weren't around... I don't know what I'd do.. I love you too much. You've got it wrong, Sakura, _I_ rely on _you_.. I can't live without you." Sakura bit her lip harder, she drew blood. She could taste it in her mouth, The taste of metal. She tried to keep back the tears. How could her friend do this to herself? Relying on such a lowlife.

"Tomoyo... why me? why not someone with..." She couldn't hold back the tears any longer, Self-loathing and guilt pushed the beads of tears over the edge, letting them trail down her cheeks, pink with embarassement and ange. "Someone with integrity! Someone with values. "She unballed and turned to Tomoyo, "Someone who doesn't have faults."

"You do have integrity! You value tons of things! You value our friendship like you value your life!" Tomoyo grabbed onto the excess uniform on Sakura's shoulders, "and I'm so... fortunate for that.. I couldn't bear life without you... It's crucial for you to be at my side, I need to see you happy, and in order to ensure your happiness, you need to be with me." Tomoyo began tearing up. She absolutely hated to see Sakura in agony, she felt hopeless to it, there was no way to help her.

"I don't deserve to be that to you.. I'm **not** that good! Everything that's wrong with my life, I brought it on myself! I _deserve_ unhappiness!"

She knelt between Sakura's legs, tears pouring down her face, she looked up at Sakura, and could see nothing but pure self-hatred. Sakura wasn't even listening to her anymore, she wasn't looking at her, Sakura was in her own little world of torture. Tomoyo got fed up with her best friend's pain.

"_Sakura! Stop blaming yourself!_" She shook her friend shoulders, making Sakura pay attention to her, making clear eye contact. She was determined to erase her friends pain.

"Your father died! There is nothing you could have done about it! _**Nothing**_**!**" Tomoyo noticed the sheer volume of her voice and calmed down a bit. "If you hadn't left,.." She was talking, the knot in her throat was making her speech distorted, "he would have maybe stayed around for _what_, another day? Another day for you to feel more guilty for leaving _again_! Another day for "tightening bonds"!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura and squeezed, confessed her feelings, into the nape of Sakura's neck, for the first time since the incident. "You could have _**died**_ if you guys were another day closer, Sakura! Do you know how much pain I would be in? How much pain I would have to go through if you.." She spoke and trailed off. She sobbed a bit, and continued, screaming again, at the top of her lungs,"I could have found my best friend **dead**, hung from that fucking thing in your basement! Just like Yukito-san found your brot-"

"**Shut up! Shut up!** Tomoyo! Just **shut up!**" Sakura's top of the lung scream was more developed, being way more openly emotional. Sakura gripped onto her best friend, little fits of sobbing shook her body, they cried for what seemed like hours before their tears had dried.

* * *

I woke up to Tomoyo's sad eyes, looking at me. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I yelled. I just, couldn't handle it." I squeezed her closer to me. I knew that I couldn't ever live without her. Never. She'd always be in my mind. She was like my mother, and my sister, and my best friend in one. and you couldn't just make one of these, and you definitely couldn't buy one in the store, with a package advertising "3 in 1". No. These had to be handcrafted by god, and I had one all to myself. Little average Sakura, had one of the best, an angel.

* * *

Fucking school. Edit: fucking teenagers. The school is doing just fine, the students on the other hand, are driving me out of my mind. The teacher is attempting to explain something to the fucking kids who are _listening_, and the rich cunts talking over her are keeping me from getting my, indutitably expensive, education.

The reason why I'm mad? They don't give a shit. It's not even their own money that they are wasting, It's their rich parent's "resources". I scoff. I pay to be here, I give my hard work every single night to be on top of things. I deal with horny guys, every day. They don't even care that with their parents money, I could be getting hundreds out of the fucking ass. I wouldn't need to spend half my time working to get the money to stay here, and half my time studying so that actually_ being_ here is worth the trouble.

"Solve for the solution of the system and-" Something about some rich cunt asking another rich cunt to guess what her rich cunt parents sent her over the following weekend stopped the teacher. The friend replied in a rich cunt way. "I have no idea, but what I do know is that that guy that we met while shopping in the mall last weekend totally texted me and asked me out. We're going to _Sophia's cove_ this upcoming saturday."

What irritated me the most about this is that mis pronounced "Sophia". This only irritated me because I worked there on weekends to make ends meet for the week, and, every fucking time my stupid boss talks to me, she would tell me about the "Sophia's cove" "Way" and enunciates it in the wrong fucking fashion.

They continued blabbering on for at least 2 more minutes until I got fed up with it, the teacher obviously didn't know how to deal with these ignorant sows. I stood up, "Hey!" I said firmly, with a somewhat loud volume, that stole their attention away from their conversation, "Could you do me a favor and either pay attention or leave? Can't you see the rest of the class is trying to get a fucking education?" I saw her face contort into a somewhat stuck-up also surprised smile. She waited a few moments - thinking of her contort - before she spoke.

"Oh, oops." The level of her condescension actually surprised me some. She spoke in a slow, manipulating voice. "I'm so sorry about that, I totally forgot that some of us here are commoners, and can't afford..." Her head twitched in a sideways way, accenting the next words, "**not** to be nerdy bitches. Oh, how ignorant of me." She put her hand on her mouth, ristocracy almost radiating from her body. The teacher was about to speak, but I held up my hand,

"Don't worry about making yourself say it, I'll walk myself to the office, before I say something **else** totally disrespectful.." I shot the girl a glare as I slammed my textbook closed, putting my book bag over my shoulder, carrying the text book in one hand as I walked sternly out of the classroom. I walked upstairs.

* * *

The office was at the top floor. The benefit? For one, you don't have kids jumping off the roof into the lake or at least any roof-related retarded behaviour and also you get to see for miles.. It was a gorgeous view. I notified the secretary behind the desk why I was there, and slouched myself in one of those oh-so-comfortable waiting chairs. The school had a Red, grey and white decor, it was very old fashioned. Almost Victorian.

I breathed in deeply as I waited for the principle to beckon me into the office. It always smelt like a dental office in here for some reason. I looked to my side, there was a table of puzzles, about 3/4 of a meter tall, next to it stood one of those kid chairs, the ones made out of plastic. I was tempted. I seriously was. Oh hell, who cares? It's not like I have a reputation to keep up. I slid myself onto the chair, and laid back, leaning the rest of my back on the wall, crossing my ankle across my knee. It wasn't very girlish, or modest, but hell, honestly, why would I care about a thing like that?

I do my work everyday with my knickers on, no need to hide them now. I heard the office door open again, and the bitch who was disrupting the teacher walked through, handed the secretary a sheet of paper, a note, explaining the situation most likely, and turned around, once the got a good look at me, she snorted and sat at the furthest chair from mine. The secretary brought the note into the vice-principals office and walked out, sitting again and began typing.

"You know, I honestly don't care how hard you have to work to stay here," I sensed she had gotten up, and I saw in my peripheral that she was standing to the left of me, around a foot away from my previous chair. "Because, I have no sympathy for people who have to work so hard to support themselves, but **still** want to go to such a dignified place of education. In my opinion, you don't have any right to plague this school with your immodesty." She pushed my knee closer to my other knee, I guess in an attempt to cross my legs fully, but I shoved her hand off me.

She giggled and brought her face close to my ear. "Although, I will warn you," She was whispering now, "the next time you make a fool out of me, be it in class, out of school, or even when we're 80 and just _happen_ to be at the same old-people home, I'm not letting you get away with it." She flicked her white honey blond curls over her shoulders and made a little "hmph" noise, and then, we heard the vice-principle's door open, The bitch backed away from me just a tad.

The door let out a male, I guessed 6 feet 5, he had the most pure brown hair I had ever seen, it probably hadn't been died once, his amber eyes looked like liquid gold. He half smiled as he looked our way, and looked at me, up and down, "Looking good, ladies." The thing beside me giggled and crossed her hands just below her stomach, she raised one shoulder and said something that I could hardly hear. He folded the one sheet of paper and slid it into his back pocket as he walked out the office's glass doors.. The pants were only slightly too big, but it made his ass look like... I couldn't think of how to describe it. Well, it was eye candy..

Wait... Ew. Why am I looking at his ass? I made a scowl face and "tch"d at his comment. The vice-principal called from the office door and me and her walked into the door. It was shut behind us, and the principal started with "So, tell me your side of the story, Annabelle." She started with telling him what she did over the weekend. I sighed and knew it was going to be a long, horrendous week.

* * *

*sighs* Okay. I don't exactly know weither or not I should continue with this story, I like it, but, tell me what you guys think. When I started writing it, I had no clue what I was going to do with it, but, I guess now, that I've thought about it for a while, I have a lot of plot to cover.

I've decided,** if I get a lot of good feedback, I'm going to continue with it**. So _please_, **leave your reviews**.

There will be way more **Syaoran/Sakura development** in upcoming chapters, so no need to be worried.

and, Since I don't know EXACTLY what I want to do, I will take scene requests, among plot development wishes. and, the more criticism the better the writing becomes so, definitely tell me what I need to work on. If there's any contradictions and/or spelling/grammar errors, **PLEASE DO TELL ME.**

The more reviews, the faster I will update.


	2. Chapter Two

**Title : **Healing the broken

**Full Summary :** Ever since the event of her father's death, Sakura has blamed herself. The only one who makes Sakura happy is her best friend Tomoyo. In order to pay tuition to stay close to Tomoyo, Sakura's been running a little business of her own out of her dorm room doors. Syaoran, a stockboy at a local drug store, spots Sakura, at least weekly in the condom section, which leads him to doubt the innocence of her endeavor.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Card Captor Sakura in anyway and nor do I gain any financial benefit for this story.

Author's comments are located at the bottom.

* * *

-._.-

▪▫▪▫**"Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm,**▫▪▫▪  
▫▪▫▪**but willing to draw blood in its defense."**▪▫▪▫

_.-._

* * *

I sat down in my seat in the biology classroom. I put my feet up on my desk seeing as the bell doesn't ring for another five minutes, I open the textbook and flip through a bunch of pages, wondering what we were going to be starting today. My guess is anatomy, "where the bones are" I read off my page. The teacher's always pick anatomy for this time in the year, It's winter currently, that means snow, and almost no action from below. "From below" obviously referring to the floors. I sighed a long, drawn out sigh. The teacher walked in and walked to her desk silently. Today was a pretty boring day. it was raining outside. Which, was melting all the snow that currently plagued a good 70% of the ground. The people who were already here were in groups, chatting about useless happenings and continuing lost conversations.

It was weird when, someone came along and in the seat beside me that was formally vacant, not saying anything to anyone else. He was a transfer student, and I only knew this because I knew that I was the only non-socialite in this place. I also knew that, not talking to anyone wouldn't last long for this one. I admit though, even_ I_ was almost curious enough to look up, since, as soon as he opened the door into our classroom, mostly everyone either shut up, or pointed, saying "Hey, do you know _that_ guy? He must be new." I still hadn't looked up, since, I was kind of afraid he'd mistake me for a potential talk-buddy.. or friend, as some might say.

I rolled my eyes and exhaled sharply as I realized that I no longer would be able to put my excess binders, bags or textbooks there. I folded my arms under my chest and crossed my legs on the desk, I hardly noticed my skirt riding up my thighs, If I cared just a bit more, I probably would have attempted to pull it down a bit, but honestly, I really didn't care this early in the morning, plus, I'm sure the guy was enjoying himself quite a bit. And I don't have any intention on ruining anyone's fun.

I saw the rich cunt who I yelled at yesterday, whom I now knew as Annabelle, approach his desk "Hey! you're that guy from the office yesterday.." She giggled and again, flung her white honey blond curls over her shoulder.

"I suppose I am." I heard him say in a deep and slick voice. It was melodic..

"Sakura, remember him? Oh, he was so cute." She talked to me like I was her friend. I "tch"d and rolled my eyes. Then I was curious and looked sideways, towards him, he looked at me with his liquid gold eyes, and then he looked down to my thighs. I tried to stay calm, but I felt naked with him assessing me, knowing my skirt was pulled up too far. I pulled my skirt down and took my feet off the table. I put my sarcastic face on again, smiled, nodding, overplaying it.

"Yeah, he was so cute, wasn't he?" I said in a snotty nasally teenaged voice. "Him, with his stupid little playboy comment." I fell back into my usual tone of voice after probably making a fool out of myself, I didn't care. "Sorry, but I'm not interested in that kind of guy." I pulled my seat closer to my desk. I leaned back and crossed my legs under the table, still having my arms crossed.

"Awe, why not? He's just trying to make every girl feel special," She leaned down, crossing her arms on his desk. "Don't worry, At least **I** know you're just being kind.." The guy emitted a forced slight chuckle and that was it, so she continued, "So, what's your name? Why did you transfer into the school this late into the year? Wait, don't tell me," She paused, "Your parents sent you off to japan to get _tamed_, didn't they?" The guy laughed out loud. Looking to the ground away from her. Then turning back to her, with a kind smile.

"Syaoran." He said.

"huh?" She replied, completely confused.

"My name, It's Syaoran."

"Oh! Wow, I like it, it fits you."

That was when the bell rang. The teacher stood up and took roll call.

* * *

After biology class was finished, I stuffed my binders into my bag and continued walking out of the classroom. I was almost a full classroom length away from the door before I got stopped, by someones hand spinning me and shoving me against the closest locker. I chuckled as I looked up, and leaned against the cold metal. He put his hand next to my head, leaning almost to my height, and looking at me through his dark brown hair.

He was smiling at me, a cunning, almost devious one-sided grin, "I take it you don't like me, huh?" I chuckled and looked down, then looked up smiling, just as cunning and devious as him. I twisted out of his little flirtatious lean and leaned forward, trying to balance myself against my momentum.

"Awe, what makes you say that?"I said a sweet honeyed voice, and proceeded into a light walk, waiting for him to follow me. He looked at a sheet of paper, and then his smile escalated, after, he followed me.

"Well, let's begin with the first clue, when I sat down, you didn't even look up at me, I didn't even see a blush of embarrassment." He said the last line like he was proud of me. I laughed just a bit too loud, but, I suppose that added to the fake nice effect, I applauded my subconscious for being so ingenious.

"Oh, why sorry, I guess I just had something on my mind." I raised my shoulders, and put on a fake-innocent look. "What else could have I done to make you feel this way?"

"Well," he paused, "when blondie asked weither you remembered me from the office, you got tense, that was before you did your cliche roll of the eyes." He chuckled a bit, I began resenting his little comment on how my rolling my eyes was cliche, "But, I suppose _that_ was out of instinct for you," he referred to the roll of the eyes, "if you hadn't," He sighed, "you would have been worried about someone getting the wrong impression of you, someone thinking you were caring soul for once." He stopped me again, looking right at me. "And No no!" He said in a slightly deranged voice, "that would _not_ be good, That almost **welcomes** people into your circle of solitude." I was beginning to get irritated. I kept on walking and didn't reply. He caught up with me.

"You know, if you keep at this, you're going to be late for your first day." I said as I laughed inwardly, like I cared if he was going to be late or not.

"No need, You, my dear, are in my next class." I stopped, and my eyebrow twitched. How did he know? What a sqeeze. I looked to the side and rolled my eyes, exhaling short and violently. He stopped walking, and looked back at me,

"And _how_," I flicked my head to the side to emphasize, "would you know that?" I said, stuck-up. He waved a piece of paper between his index and middle fingers, and I recognized it as my schedule. I ran up to him and tried to grab it, he pulled it back, and the further he pulled back the closer I had to lean in order to get it, once I had a grip on it, he held it in an iron fist and spoke into my ear.

"You interest me." He chuckled and I flicked the paper out of his fingers. I proceeded to speed walk into the classroom.

"Interest you" my ass. All he wants is to get into my pants. He's only "interested" because I'm the only one who he can't get a hold of, and he wants me even more because of that.

Once he got to the classroom, the math teacher called him over, telling him where to sit. I was slightly delighted and about 1/4 aggravated when the teacher instructed him to sit next to the white honey blond bombshell, Annabelle. But, since that meant her and her redheaded slut friend were separated, maybe we'd have a quiet class today. Oh, and don't get my wrong about the aggravation, I didn't envy Annabelle in the slightest, I only was peeved since that meant she was going to be on cloud nine the whole rest of the year.

* * *

**Syaoran's Point of View**

I brought my lunch into the cafe and awkwardly looked around. I honestly wanted to see Sakura eating lunch with someone somewhere, but, I don't think that she's the type to have a bunch of girlfriends. Maybe she hangs out with guys? Haha, most likely not. I don't even know where she'd go. I haven't ever dealt with her type before. She's so.. out of the ordinary. I spotted the head of someone I thought I might know, but then they turned around. Well, screw it. I began walking towards a group of pretty girls, I smiled once they were looking at me, "Hey-"

"Syaoran!" I turned towards the voice, one of the guys in a group near a table called me over. I heard him say to another guy "don't worry, he's cool." like he needed to defend his actions. I turned to the group of girls and apologized, and excused myself. I began walking towards the group of guys. Honestly, guys never held an interest for me as friends, I would have preferred to sit with the girls. but, you see, if I had just ignored the group of guys, it would put me at a disadvantage. _Girls_ are forgiving. Actually, they are more then forgiving, right now, they are probably looking at my ass and complaining about how they wanted to know the restof what I had to say.

I reached the table and the guy who called me over, Takashi, I believe his name was, told the rest of them how I had tried out for football and how amazing I was.

I sighed inwardly, it's all I ever got. Complements, among complements, among complements. People thought I was too good for them, I could never be anywhere leveled. No one was on the same page. Everyone considered themselves unequal. How am I supposed to develop if there is no room for improvement for me in anyone's eyes. It's the same lonely feeling you get when you've beat the whole video game or finished the most difficult crossword in the book and you have no idea with your time. Except, It's constant.

I rested my temple on my knuckles and looked at the rest of the group, and then around the cafe as I ate. I watched as the short haired brunette I'd been waiting for showed up in the cafe. My brain functions significantly improved once I got attached to watching her movements. I suddenly wasn't resting my head on my hand anymore, I was sitting sideways on the chair, watching her hair play soft melodies of movement.

Each time she took a step forward, it was like her hair moved a second too late, one shiny wave passed through each an every hair simultaneously to create an altogether effect. The sunlight from the windows of the room caught her hair like it did in a clear body of water. I caught myself in a hurricane of rambling thoughts of solely her hair. A new sensation waved over me, thinking I must be obsessed with her or something, I've never thought of a girls hair.. In such a... what some would call.. I guess... romantic way.I chuckled - what I thought was - an inward chuckle.

The chuckle was proven to be outward since all the guys turned towards me. I knew I might as well say something, and save face. Oh well, I might as well indulge my fantasies in the process. "So, what's with that Kinomoto girl?" I asked, looking into blank space.

"Mika Kinomoto?" I heard one of the guys at the other end of the table say.

"Nah, Sak-" They all nodded, obviously cluing in.

"Ahh, her." Takashi interupted. "She's a real bitch, eh?" I exhaled a half laugh, remembering all of her sly comments. I suppose it would look that way to someone who doesn't hold the depth of the human psyche close to their heart. One of the other guys gave a big satisfied grunt in reply to his 'bitch' comment.

"I heard she's been running some sort of business out of her dorm room doors. "Servicing men" they call it. We all know what that means." Catcalls.

"Like, she's a hooker or something?"

"I suppose, the only stuff I've heard about it was from Kaguren. But who knows. It could be true."

"I wonder why she does it."

"I suppose the money's not for herself, She looks run down every time I see her." I ignored all the guy's comments, still looking at Sakura, she was waiting near the door, and after around two minutes, some pale skinned, dark haired girl who looked all pampered came rushing through, and hugged Sakura. I was waiting for Sakura to kick her off or something, but she didn't, she actually hugged back, I saw her mouth moving, I assume she was talking. She had the most peaceful look on her face. She was even cuter with that grin then when she was mad.

The pale-skinned girl grabbed her hand and held onto it as she pulled her friend towards the end of the cafe, passing by our table. I heard catcalls as she passed by. They were coming from my table. Of course they were, in the middle of a discussion about how she could or couldn't be a prostitute and then she comes and walks by, hand-in-hand with another girl, no surprise there was catcalls. She stopped walking as she heard the first one, frozen in her step, she turned and scanned the table, glaring, all of the guys shut their mouths, even if they hadn't finished the catcall they had started. She scanned and stopped at me, her jaw fell open, her face contorted into a look of pure aggression and then into one of the most deranged and demented smiles I've ever seen on a girl that cute. I heard her laugh a diabolic laugh, I could practically hear her thoughts saying 'Kill him. Just kill him, now.' She walked in front of the girl who was previously dragging her along and sped up.

I felt sort of bad, and even a bit angry with the immature guys who occupied the table I was currently sitting at. It's not like I was one of the ones who was doing it. She was going to be difficult to deal with tomorrow, and I could tell already.

* * *

**Sakura's Point of View**

I was being dragged by Tomoyo to her table of friends, but I really didn't feel like socializing that much, Haha, well, I never felt like socializing with anyone these days... Except her. The least I can do for her is to do what she wants, and right now, she wants me to be with her and her friends. I squeezed her hand. She glanced back and smiled. We were just passing by a group of guys, and that's when I heard cat calls. Catcalls. What a lovely thing for the male population to invent. Fits them just right. I mean, a useless, degrading, pointless call just to tell a woman that she's hot. What the fuck am I supposed to do? Kick off my heels and run towards them saying, "If you hadn't have called me, I wouldn't have known how you felt"?

I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder, accessing who was there. That's when I saw him. My jaw dropped automatically. What a fucking skeeze. If he thinks he's getting me, he better smarten the hell up. I got so mad, infuriated. Why are the guys who like me always the fucking dolts who have no idea? I don't even like guys! I like...Who do I like? I know! I like Tomoyo! Ahaha, I suppose not in the way I would like guys if I liked guys. But right now, She's the closest thing to a lover of mine. I focused my attention back on the group of guys, and then when I saw him again, it infuriated me even more. I began laughing inside my head. Have I gone insane?

I smiled and communicated with him, 'I'm going to kill you~' I laughed devilishly and continued walking, speed walking, make that. Who the fuck does he think he is that he'd have a chance to socialize with me, when not even any other soul on this earth can, except Tomoyo. He's putting himself on the same level as her. That, I refuse endure. Tomoyo, my sweet innocent little friend. Whom cherishes me most. I'm not even on her level. She's too angelic... I'm the one tainting her. I was the one to make her cry.. I squeezed her hand harder. I remembered where I was going by the time I got to the other end of the cafe, and I did a b line towards Chiharu, Naoko and Rika. I took a seat next to Tomoyo, and that was when I let go of her hand. She began talking in her quiet little sensational voice.

I spent the rest of the afternoon thinking of ways to make her happy, to make up for all the sadness I'd caused in her life. I thought about how I'd be indebted forever, and I knew it wasn't because she was the one to bring me through the toughest time in my life. When father died.. When Onii-chan killed himself... I was forever indebted because she loves me. I was forever indebted because she's the only one in my life, love me so much that they realized that killing themselves would be parallel to killing me.

Only her could I trust with her own life.

* * *

Well, That's the end of chapter two. I wanted to make it longer,  
but I have two exams today(it's 3AM). and I have to finish an  
essay, a summative, a small project PLUS study for both of them.  
Wish me luck!

Since I don't know EXACTLY what I want to do, I will take scene  
requests, among plot development wishes. and, the more criticism  
the better the writing becomes so, definitely tell me what I need  
to work on. If there's any contradictions and/or spelling/grammar  
errors, missing words, punctuation or repeated words,

**PLEASE DO TELL ME.**

It might take me until.. Probably Friday to post the next chapter.

If you want it earlier, reviews are the gas I run on  
so _please_, **leave your reviews**.

By the time I finnish this story, I'm almost pretty sure this is going  
to have a good 20-30 chapters, since their is so much I want to  
incorporate. I have a lot of plans for the future, and I mean a lot.

Wish me luck with my exams!


End file.
